Symptoms of Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles takes a bold step in offering to play the piano for Daphne, but things don't go quite as he planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **It seems that I am still being inspired by "Designated Writer." I can't seem to get "What Are You Doing The Rest of My Life?" out of my head. I had an idea to do my own version of a scene from that story, and it sort of snowballed on me. It is set sometime in Season 3, shortly after Niles has moved into the Montana.

Niles looked around his new apartment, and he knew he should be happy. He'd gotten free of Maris, and he'd moved into the Montana. It was one of the most elite apartment buildings in Seattle, even above Elliot Bay Towers. Unlike the mansion he'd shared with Maris, Niles was free to decorate this place as he saw fit. But still, it just wasn't enough.

Gradually, Niles realized that he missed certain things from his old life. Not Maris, of course, or the staff of servants she'd insisted on keeping around to wait on her. But he'd found a somewhat comfortable routine, and it made his new home a bit lonely when he realized he was completely on his own. One of the small pleasures of his old life was playing the piano. On weekends, Niles loved to sit and play a piece or two. Of course, his wife never complimented his technique, or even acknowledged his playing in any way. She would sit, absorbed in one of her paintings, but Niles knew she could hear him. If she hadn't enjoyed the sound, he knew she would not hesitate to make him stop. So even that tiny sense of approval from Maris had made him feel that maybe, deep down, she did love him. But of course time had shown him that he'd been mistaken.

Still, his love for music would not go away, and even an expensive stereo system, loaded with classical music CD's could not satisfy him. Since most of the contents of the mansion had gone to Maris, including the piano, Niles knew he had only one option. He had to buy a new piano of his own. Luckily, he was able to get one at a fairly decent price through an acquaintance in his wine club. Playing it made him realize how he loved this. He was flooded with memories of hours spent alongside Frasier, learning to play some of the greatest music ever written. For a time, Niles was overjoyed. But even the thrill of making music could not cover up the real problem. He was still alone. Daphne was still completely unaware of his feelings. But perhaps all he needed to do was combine the two things he now had, and then he would be able to make his dream come true. He could use his years of piano training and ear for music to woo the woman he loved.

His heart pounded as he got out of his car after parking it in Elliot Bay Tower's parking structure. He would not allow his nerves to change his mind. Before he knew it, he was standing outside his brother's door. _Here goes nothing_, he thought as he knocked.

"Hello, Dr. Crane!" Daphne smiled at him warmly.

"You're looking lovely today."

As always, Daphne blushed. "Thank you. That's awfully sweet of you to say. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your brother isn't home. He went to a meeting down at the station."

"I'm not disappointed, Daphne. I came here to see you."

"You did?" Daphne asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes. You see, I just bought a new piano for my apartment."

"Oh, that's lovely. I know how much you love to play."

Niles nodded. "Yes, but it seems that I miss having an audience. Playing by myself isn't quite the same as playing while Maris is in the room ignoring me. I know it goes against all logic, but it seems to be true nevertheless."

"Oh. Well, I've heard you play on Dr. Crane's piano, and I think you play beautifully."

Niles' heart warmed instantly at her compliment. "Thank you. I was hoping you'd say that, because I would love to play for you sometime. If you're free, that is."

"Really? Well, that would be lovely."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"All right. Will you be eating dinner with us?"

"I would, but I have a great deal of paperwork to catch up on. But I should be done by, say...eight-thirty." Technically, this was true, but his primary reason for staying home was that he did not want Frasier to interfere with his evening with Daphne.

Daphne nodded. "Eight-thirty it is then."

For a moment, Niles could only stand there, frozen in disbelief. He'd actually managed to ask Daphne to come and hear him play. It wasn't exactly a date, but it was a step in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Niles got very little sleep, as he could hardly believe that Daphne would be coming over to hear him play. Many times he doubted that this could ever be a good idea. After all, he hadn't played for anyone other than Maris in years. And no audience could ever be more important than Daphne. Every note would need to be perfect for her.

But eventually, exhaustion took over, and he woke the following morning. His very first thought was of his date with Daphne. But when he tried to sit up, a very alarming thing happened. The room seemed to spin. "Don't panic," he told himself. "I probably just got up too fast." After a few quick breaths, he began to feel a bit better. Uneasily, he got up and began to get dressed. Whatever this thing was, he would have to fight through it. Sickness was just not an option today.

Despite the fact that the dizziness would pop up at random intervals, he continued to get ready for work. Luckily he was able to make his commute safely. Upon his arrival, he hurried straight into his office, so Mrs. Woodson could not comment on his appearance. She often noticed when he was under the weather and trying to push himself. Niles knew that she would urge him to go home, but he just kept his mind on what he was planning to do that night. He was more than willing to put up with his symptoms if it meant that he would be able to serenade Daphne in a matter of hours.

Niles knew that Mrs. Woodson suspected that he was ill, but she made no mention of it. After his final patient was finished, he left the office at once. When he got home, the dizziness increased. But he persevered, practicing some of his favorite pieces in preparation for Daphne's visit. After that, he made a few notes from the day's sessions, and made dinner. A quick glance at the clock told him it was now a quarter after eight.

Just a few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Niles felt the room spin once again. However, he suspected this was unrelated to his earlier symptoms. He prayed that he would make it through the rest of the night with no more episodes. Taking a deep breath, he rose and went to answer the door.

Daphne's warm smile greeted him at once. "Hello. I hope I'm not too early."

Niles had to hold onto the door very tightly when he saw her outfit. It was just a simple sweater and skirt, but on her, it looked absolutely stunning. Then another wave of dizziness hit, but, thankfully, it only lasted for a second. "No, you're not too early. Please, come in."

"Thank you." Daphne looked around the room. "This place looks lovely." She remembered having seen it when he'd first moved in, but he had done a bit of decorating since then.

A smile came on Niles' face. "Well, thank you. There's the piano." He pointed to where the instrument sat, right in front of the fireplace. He'd turned the couch slightly, so that he would be able to see Daphne in his peripheral vision as he played.

"It's certainly beautiful. I can't wait to hear how it sounds!"

"Have a seat, and I'll show you." He gestured toward the couch, and Daphne obeyed. Nervously, he walked over to the bench and took his seat. He prayed with all his might that he wouldn't make a mistake. For the first few notes, his heart hammered loudly. But gradually, he got lost in the music, and his nerves nearly went away. Clearly, Daphne was enjoying the music. After he'd played several of his favorite classical pieces, he decided he should do something that would be more to Daphne's liking, so he began to play some show tunes.

Daphne sighed as he played the more familiar music. When he got to "Do Re Mi," from _The Sound of Music_, she soon found herself softly singing along. "Doe, a deer, a female deer..." When she saw Niles look at her she blushed. "Sorry."

"No, it's quite all right. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"You're playing beautifully."

Niles felt a rush of love for her. He stopped playing and turned toward her. As he did, the room began to spin faster than ever.

"Are you all right?" Daphne sensed immediately that something was amiss.

"Um, yes. I'm fine. Just...a bit dizzy."

Daphne got up from her seat at once. She placed a hand on his forehead and found that he was sweating profusely, even though the room was not hot at all. "Dr. Crane, I think you have a fever."

"No, I'm all right," Niles insisted.

"Nonsense. Let's get you into bed."

Niles wanted to protest, but he could see that he wouldn't win. He let her help him up. She made sure he wouldn't lose his balance on the stairs. When they made it to Niles' room, he didn't even bother changing. He simply fell into bed. By now, he'd realized that there was no hiding the fact that he was ill. Once Daphne was satisfied that he was comfortable, she smiled at him. "Now, I'll just go and make you some tea. I'll be back in just a moment."

Niles nodded at her, and she left. Down in the kitchen, Daphne quickly made him a cup of tea. She also decided he might like a glass of water, so she got one from the sink. After putting the items on a tray, she went back upstairs. She was glad to see him resting in bed. "There's your tea, and a glass of water. Do you need anything else?"

Niles shook his head. "You've already done more than enough. Thank you, Daphne."

Daphne smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I like taking care of people. Would you like me to stay, just in case?"

Once again, Niles shook his head. "No. You should go back home. I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

"You didn't ruin anything. I'm honored that you wanted me to hear you play. You played just as beautifully as you do at your brother's. I had a lovely time. Now you just rest, all right? Let me know if you need anything in the morning." Looking at him lying there in bed, he seemed more like a sick child than a grown man. She could not resist leaning down to gently kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane. Feel better." She whispered the words, before turning out the light and leaving the room.

Even in his sleep, Niles felt the touch of Daphne's lips on his forehead. Tonight had not gone at all as he'd planned. But it had still been a beautiful and memorable evening. For it wasn't every day that he was given a kiss by the sweet lips of an angel.

**The End**


End file.
